Life of Pie: For Today
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: Tomorrows are uncertain. There is always hope for today.


"Mr. Dixon?"

Noah turned from where he had been talking to Jimmy at the sound of his name. He still wasn't sure why he had to be at this social. There was scarcely a soul here who wanted to be social with him at all. Jimmy had just offered a slice of the butter cake that Miss Amy Parsons had made. The young ladies of the congregation had taken it on themselves to draw the names of the unmarried men in town and make something special for the man whose name they drew. A sea of white faces assured Noah that there would be nothing for him so he had not even looked. Jimmy had thanked Miss Parsons already and then settled down to talk to Noah and share the lovely looking cake.

Before Noah could accept the offered slice, he heard his name. It came in lilting, musical tones and made his brow furrow in confusion. He turned to see a young lady standing there. He was sure he had seen her in town a few times and she had always offered a smile. She seemed what he might call bookish. She was pretty enough but seemed to not care about such things as how her hair was done or the color of her dress.

She always sort of intrigued Noah. It wasn't her appearance really but the fact that typically when he saw or met a woman with the sort of outward appearance that this young woman put forth, she was a shy or at least awkward person. But this one wasn't. She always held her head up and met the eyes of those she passed be they men, women or anyone else. She never demurred or dropped her eyes away or looked to avoid interaction. He still never expected her to be seeking him, of all people, out.

"Mr. Dixon," she repeated now that she had his attention. "It seems that with the commotion, you glanced past this pie with your name on it. All of the other young men have such lovely confections. It would be a shame if you missed out."

He stared blankly at her not even sure how to respond but then her brow furrowed.

"Perhaps you don't care for sweet potato pie," she continued. "It's so hard sometimes to guess at such things."

"You made me a pie?"

"I did," she replied and for the first time ever in the admittedly short time he had been able to observe her, he saw her eyes shift from his gaze. They did not look down but they did look away.

"Did you say sweet potato pie?"

"Yes."

"That's my favorite," he said softly. He wanted to sound…different than he did. But he was truly moved and working too hard to keep that emotion from his voice.

Noah dared a look at the women whose name he had not caught in the half dozen or so times he had seen her in town. Her eyes had returned to his and were sparkling with the smile spreading over her features. Those eyes were a deep brown. He thought maybe even a darker brown than his own. Her red hair was pulled back from her face but hung down her back and he thought had even been cajoled into curls for the day. He'd never seen her look quite like this before. She wore a dress that was simple enough in its design but the vibrant blue made her eyes sparkle all the more and showed her pale complexion to have a light rosy cast over her cheeks.

"It is?" she asked and she sounded unsure of herself.

Noah glanced over and saw Jimmy watching the whole exchange in rapt fascination with a bemused smirk. He frowned at his friend. Jimmy thankfully got the hint and made some excuse about needing to talk to Miss Parsons some more. Noah was now alone with the young woman. He wasn't sure alone was a good thing but he didn't want an audience either. He motioned for her to sit at the small bench that Jimmy had just vacated and sat a respectable distance from her.

"Yes, it is. I was raised by a woman named Sally. She was tough as nails and tougher than any man I've known, I think. But she could be soft and sweet too. She used to make sweet potato pie…"

His voice trailed away as his eyes saw memories. Sally could be tough but she could also sing him to sleep at night. Few women had a voice to rival hers. It was loving and soft and yet filled with pain and passion and longing all at the same time. When she made the pie for him—and it was just for him—she always gave him extra. It made him feel special and loved and nurtured.

Noah became aware of the silence settling between them and shook his head to clear away the memories.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't think of her a lot, I guess. It's nice to remember the people who are special sometimes."

"It is," she whispered in agreement.

Noah was at a loss. He had no idea what was expected of him. He made a show of challenging conventions but he avoided situations like this. It was just safer and better for his health…and the length of his neck. But she sat here. She sought him out. He had to say something.

"Seems you have me at a disadvantage," he began finally. "You know my name and I don't know yours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. "I didn't even think…you're right, of course…I never did tell you my name. Olivia Walsh."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Walsh," he said flashing a wide and charming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Dixon," she replied with a soft giggle.

"Noah," he corrected hoping that he wasn't being too forward. "And I have a confession to make. I didn't overlook the pie. I didn't look at all. My daddy warned me over and over again about assuming things but that's just what I did. I assumed that none of you fine ladies would…I'm sorry to judge like that. I get mad when I'm…I was wrong."

"You were right," she stated firmly. "Your name was not on the list. I refused to take part unless you were added. The other girls refused to participate if they might have to be the one to make something for you. So I said I would take your name and they could fight over the rest…I wanted your name anyway."

Noah's head jerked up at the last part.

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Miss Walsh," he began to protest.

"Olivia…or Liv—friends call me Liv."

He regarded her uncertainly. It was one thing to address Rachel informally but this was a respectable young lady. One he'd never met before, one he'd not been formally or properly introduced to. She might have a crush but that did not mean that those responsible for her would be accepting of that.

He knew for a fact they would not be. This might not be the south or even somewhere back east but it wasn't exactly the kind of place where she could like him. More importantly, it was not the kind of place where he could like her back. He wanted to though. It was a terrifying thought but he did want to like her.

"That was very presumptive of me, wasn't it?" she asked looking upset. "I shouldn't just assume that…"

Her voice trailed away and she suddenly looked insecure and very small. It only made Noah want to like her more. If he was honest, there wasn't any 'want' about it. He did like her. He liked her very much.

"What are you assuming, Liv?" he asked quietly. "That I might like you too? That thinking to treat me as a man like any other would go some distance in making me feel things I don't have a right to feel?"

He was barely whispering when he finished and Olivia looked frightened to answer.

"I wouldn't call those assumptions, really," he went on. "I would say educated guesses. Or well-considered theories. Maybe they're just proof that you're a smart woman. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think maybe I do."

"You know all the reasons that it don't matter what we feel, right?"

"It has to matter," she pleaded. "I've never thought of a man before, not like I do you. That has to matter."

"Liv…that's not the world we live in," he reminded her. "Your folks…if they even knew you baked this pie for me…if they saw us sitting and talking like this…"

"They know," she said matter-of-factly. Noah's jaw dropped.

"They know?"

"Yes. They know. I don't keep things from them."

"Wait," he said trying to wrap his head around her words. "They know that you made that pie for me. They know you are here talking to me. I heard that right, didn't I?"

"Yes, Noah," she sighed rolling her eyes. Her lovely dark brown eyes. "They know where I am. They are standing right over there talking with Marshal Hunter. They can see us."

Noah looked where she pointed—to the concerned looking man and woman—and felt sick to his stomach.

"I don't even know what to say," he told her, his mouth suddenly dry.

Olivia laughed lightly and placed a hand on his arm.

"To clarify," she said. "It sounded like you said you liked me too."

"I do like you, Liv," he answered. "I like you a great deal. I think if I spent any amount of time with you I might get to doing more than just liking you. You're a special lady."

"Well…if I like you and I think you're a very handsome and special man," she began with a hint of smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "And you like me and think I'm special…"

"And pretty," Noah interjected. "You're very pretty too."

"And pretty," she added smiling wider. "Then I think we should go over and you should introduce yourself to my father and ask to walk me home."

He was taken aback but then recovered with a wide smile of his own.

"I think I'll do just that," he told her.

He stood and then looked to her as if uncertain. He'd never had occasion to have a conversation such as the one he was about to have. He hadn't known Liv long enough to ask to court her but he just had a feeling it might not be far off. He didn't even know what that would mean. But first he had to have a talk with her father. Should he motion for her to come with him or should he do this alone?

In the midst of his uncertainty, there was a hand on his elbow. It squeezed gently and then tugged him toward where her parents stood talking to Teaspoon.

Teaspoon and Olivia's parents looked up as the two young people approached. They all smiled bravely.

"Father," Olivia began. "I want you to meet-"

"Noah Dixon, sir," Noah said extending his hand to the gentleman in front of him.

"Arthur Walsh," was the strained reply. "I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance. This is my wife, Agatha."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Noah said nodding at the woman and taking her hand lightly. He then turned his attention back to Mr. Walsh. "I was wondering if we might talk."

He tried so hard to sound certain of himself but the words came out questioning, pleading really.

Once the two were a short distance away, they both looked back to the sunny smile on Olivia's face.

"You want to talk about my Livvie?"

"I do, sir."

The man seemed to be waging some sort of internal battle with himself. Finally he spoke.

"I'm trying," he said to Noah. "I'm trying really hard to see you as just any man—but you're not, are you? Between us we can admit that, can't we?"

"Yes we can."

"This was all Livvie," her father went on. "The pie…going to talk to you. I didn't see the harm…She's my only daughter…I can't deny her much. But now you want to talk to me. Which means I have to ask what your intentions are. I need to know the kind of designs you have on my little girl."

"I-I'd like to walk her home, sir," Noah answered simply. "If things were different…" His voice trailed away and a wistful look overtook him for a moment before he cleared this throat. "But they're not."

"No they aren't. I wish they were," the man seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe between you and me they can be. Let's start with you calling me Arthur, alright?"

Noah nodded and felt oddly hopeful at that.

"This whole thing puts me in a difficult position. I've nothing against you, Noah…I can call you Noah?"

Noah nodded again.

"I've railed for years against slavery," Arthur told him. "I've harbored fugitives in my home. I've transported them in my wagon. I've spoken with them. I've seen clearer than most…all they want is to live like other people. All they want is to live their lives and raise their children in the same freedom I take for granted. It's not an unreasonable thing to want."

Noah still didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

"I've been shot at," Arthur went on. "I've been threatened by military troops. Livvie and her mother have had cause to fear for my life. I told them…I said a man has to stand for something. I said the dignity and freedom of his fellow man was a good and honest thing to stand for. You understand this too, don't you? You know too how we cannot truly take our freedom for granted."

"I do."

"Maybe it shouldn't have surprised me when Livvie came to me all excited because she was going to make this pie for you. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if I didn't see something in her that said she wasn't just making this pie as a statement about equality."

Noah didn't know whether to be elated or chagrined at these words so he just nodded. He heard Arthur sigh heavily before speaking again.

"It's not fair and it's not right. It's hypocrisy pure and simple. But this is my daughter. Whatever ideals I hold, I don't want to see her in danger—you understand, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Arthur," Noah said feeling the strength try to leave his legs.

Arthur ran a hand down his face and looked tortured but then spoke again.

"Of course, I still can't deny that girl anything. I've never been able to. So here's what I propose for today…"

Noah's head shot up.

"Today?"

"I can't begin to think what a tomorrow for the two of you might involve," Arthur said with the hurt evident in his voice. "But for today, you'll come home with us. We'll walk together, the four of us. You'll come in and we'll have that pie in the parlor. I'm sure the ladies could even conjure up some coffee. Is this agreeable to you?"

"It's more than agreeable," Noah said smiling and chancing a look over at Livvie.

"Then we'd best collect the ladies."

Together the two men headed toward Olivia and her mother. Noah took the pie from Livvie and glanced at her father before receiving a nod. He then offered his arm to her and the four of them set out toward the Walsh home.

Against his better judgment, Noah dared to think that perhaps the next day he could call upon Arthur and his daughter again. For tomorrow would eventually be a today. Arthur only said he didn't want to contemplate tomorrows. He seemed just fine with todays.

* * *

**I admit I have no idea how this would truly play out...the temptation is there to possibly write a sequel eventually and see what might become of Noah and Livvie...but then maybe there's too much heartache in a story like that. Maybe it's best to leave it on this very hopeful note.-J**


End file.
